(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemotherapeutant composition to men or animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chemotherapeutant composition which is useful for remedy of infectious diseases by true fungi or bacteria and especially suitable for oral administration.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In Chemical Abstracts, 87, 68368c (1977) (German Patent Laid-Open Specification No. 2,645,617), it is taught that an imidazole compound represented by the following formula: ##STR1## wherein R stands for a hydrogen atom or a nitro group, R.sup.1 stands for a propyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, 2-furyl or 2-thienyl group, R.sup.2.sub.n stands for a hydrogen atom, or 4-Cl, 4-F, 4-phenyl or 2,4-Cl.sub.2, and Y stands for a nitrogen atom or a CH group,
is valuable as a fungicide, and that if barley is treated with a spray containing this imidazole compound, infection with Erysiph graminis can be completely controlled.